An Entertainer's Sacrifice
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: When Ray defeated Zarc the first time, there was another helping her to bring down the Supreme King whose story is yet untold. Now that Zarc's revival is coming about again, what role will they have to play? Arc-V but with an OC of my invention added in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own version of how Zarc was defeated the first time and split into his four selves, using an OC of my own creation. I might do more chapters on this with my OC in the main plot line of arc v with Yuya and the others if I'm feeling motivated.**

* * *

Zarc rampaged and the world burned. The Supreme King Dragon fired blast after blast of destructive energy, cleaving and burning through the city. Buildings crumbled and monuments fell before the mighty dragon.

"Come!" Zarc threw back his head and laughed from his perch on the gigantic dragon. "Come witness the world's greatest entertainment!"

A razor edged wing sliced through a building. Glass shattered and rained down across the street.

"Watch me!" he called, as the city crumbled behind him. "I have become more powerful than anyone ever had before! I am the greatest duelist to ever exist. Bask in my glory!"

The streets remained silent, save for shattering of glass and the crumbling of stone.

Zarc frowned to himself. _Where are the cheers? The screams of admiration? Are they not entertained?_

"You wanted this!" he screamed into the sky. "You wanted power and I have given it to you! I am the strongest in the world!"

His words rang out into darkness. A heavy, empty silence followed.

"Come, come! Witness my entertainment!"

Still nothing.

"Are you afraid?" he roared. "Afraid that you are weaker than me? That I am the strongest?"

 _Yes, yes! That was it! They are afraid. They know that they are weak!_

"You are weak, but I am strong! I am the most powerful being in existence! Did you not want this?"

 _They had wanted power! Now he was more powerful than ever! Why are they not happy?_

"You're weak!" he yelled. "Weak and afraid!"

He smashed a statue in rage. Chips of stone flew in all directions.

"If you are weak then I'll destroy you!" he screamed. "Weaklings don't deserve to see my power!"

Blasts of energy shattered houses as he raged.

"I'll destroy you! I'll destroy you all! I am the strongest!"

"Zarc?"

Zarc turned. He stared down at the red haired girl from his perch on the dragon.

"What have you become?" questioned Ray.

"Don't you understand, Ray?" he said, in a softer tone. "This is want people want. They want power. Power is the greatest entertainment."

"No Zarc!" Tears streamed down Ray's face as she faced her childhood friend. "This isn't entertainment! Entertainment makes people cheer! It makes them happy!"

"They don't cheer because they are afraid!" yelled Zarc, his voice getting louder. "They're weak!"

"No, you're weak." A man wearing a jagged cloak stepped up beside Ray. Piercing blue eyes glinted beneath his hood. "You've given in to their demands. You've let them turn you into a monster. You've forgotten what real entertainment is."

"Power is entertainment! I am the strongest there is!"

"Don't you remember, Zarc?" asked the cloaked man, pulling back his hood, a boy about the same age as Ray. His blue eyes glinted and a hopeful smile played on his lips. "The duels we had here? In the park? You always put on a show for the passers-by. What happened to that Zarc?"

"Dueling…" Zarc breathed. "The park."

"Yes," said Ray. "You remember the fun we had? We were friends!" Ray implored, the tears dripping freely.

"You know this isn't real entertainment," said the boy in the cloak. "Your heart is swinging."

He pulled a pendant from inside his jacket. A blue crystal glowed as the pendulum swung from side to side.

"Come back Zarc!" pleaded Ray. "We know you'll make the right choice."

"I remember…" murmured Zarc. "The fun we had. We always put on a show. But back then…"

Ray looked up at Zarc through her teary eyes with a glimmer of hope.

The cloaked boy grinned, reaching out to hand the pendant to Zarc.

The Supreme Dragon King knelt, reaching out to grab the pendant. He took it, and the small blue crystal glowed in his palm.

"Back then…" he muttered.

"Entertainment isn't about power," said the boy. "It's about making the crowd smile. It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak."

"Back then…" Zarc closed his hand around the pendant. "Back then I was weak!"

He threw the pendant aside, rising up to his full height. "Power is everything! I have no need for weaklings like you!"

"Zarc!" cried Ray. "No!"

Zarc activated his duel disk. "I am the most powerful! You're just weaklings!"

The cloaked boy nodded to Ray. They both activated their duel disks, and stood facing the Supreme King.

"Don't you remember, Zarc?" the boy's voice was sad. "Why can't we go back to that?"

"You're weak!" screamed Zarc. "I am the strongest! Hindrances like you need to be destroyed."

The boy gritted his teeth. "I'll make you remember! I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The crystal pendant glowed with a blinding light as it flew from across the courtyard to the boy's hand. Shining, blue light engulfed the area as his monster appeared.

"Ray," he said solemnly. "You must go forward! Do not falter!"

Ray nodded tearfully.

The boy turned to Zarc. "Zarc, you were my greatest friend. I am truly sorry."

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he spoke. "By tributing my monster, I set four cards from my deck to Ray's field."

His pendulum-summoned monster disappeared and four facedown cards appeared.

"No!" yelled Ray. "You can't do this! We'll beat him together!"

The boy looked at her with tear streaked eyes, and smiled. "This is the only way. See you 'round Ray." He gave her a wave before turning back to Zarc. "Because of this effect, I take 1000 damage for each card I set. Since I set four cards, that's 4000 damage."

The boy gave one last smile before an explosion set him flying backwards. He landed in a pile of rubble and didn't move.

Zarc threw back his head and laughed. "How weak."

Ray screamed. The boy's words echoed in her head. _Go forward. Do not falter._

"I activate the spell card En Flowers!" she yelled.

"No! Ray! Don't do this!" Her father, Leo Akaba appeared from behind a wall of rubble. His face was bloody and streaked with dust. "You know what will happen if you use them. Let do it."

"No, Dad," choked Ray. "I can't let you."

She turned to Zarc. "I activate En Birds and En Winds!" she yelled, flipping two more cards face-up.

"No!" screamed Zarc. "What are you doing?! I am the strongest! You can't hope to defeat me!"

"Please, Ray," implored Leo. "Don't do this." He stood behind her in shock.

"Dad?" Ray looked her father in the eyes. "I love you."

"Ray…" her father stammered, choking on his tears.

She looked at Zarc with her teary, bloody eyes. "I love you too," she whispered, flipping En Moon face-up.

"Nooo!" Zarc screamed his dragon began to crack apart, light spilling from inside. "This is impossible! I am all-powerful! I'm"—

Zarc screamed as four projections of himself appeared from his body. Ray stood, shaking and weeping as the same happened.

Then the blinding light engulfed the world and everything was gone.

* * *

 **I didn't give my OC a name, partly because I felt like it's not important, and also because I think it would make for a better reveal when he meets Yuya and the gang if I write more chapters.**

 **I hope I did a good job writing Zarc. It was pretty difficult to portray how he wanted to destroy the world, but also entertain people, but I think I got it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Took a while because I was on holiday. Please review if you can.**

* * *

Masumi Kotsu ran through the backstreets of Maiami, calling for her teacher.

"Professor Marco? Professor?"

The only sound was the thudding of her feet.

"Professor Marco?"

Ever since her favourite teacher had disappeared from LDS, Masumi had been determined to find him. Even if it meant going into the area strictly quarantined off by Leo Corporation. She knew that this had something to do with her professor's disappearance. Yuya and Yuzu skulking around, the claw marks in the concrete. It was all connected somehow, and Professor Marco was caught right in the middle.

Marco had taught Masumi the fusion summoning that had got her so high in LDS, and even given her the gem-knights that brought her so many victories. Marco was the closest thing she had to family, and losing him would be like losing her father all over again.

Suddenly, a crash from behind a warehouse. Masumi ran towards the sound. Maybe it was a clue to the whereabouts of her teacher. Or maybe it was him, mounting a daring escape. She skidded round the corner, duel disk at the ready.

She was disappointed.

Lying in a pile of boxes and rubbing the back of his head was a man in brown coat that had faded rainbow stripes around the wrists and a fragment of blue crystal in the collar. A shock of red and white hair spiked up from his head and his mouth twitched in a playful smile. His nose was sharp and his eyes were an ocean-blue. Masumi guessed he was a few years older than her, but the faded coat made him look much older.

A shield shaped duel disk with a blue coloured screen in the centre was strapped to his wrist. A red, sword shaped blade was projected from it.

"Damn," he said, standing up and deactivating the duel disk. "That did not work how I thought it would."

As if having a sudden moment of inspiration, he turned to Masumi. "Excuse me, but could enlighten me as to where we are?"

Masumi relaxed. She had thought that this was the person who had taken Marco, but his ignorance suggested otherwise. _Must be some sort of tourist_.

"You're in Maiami City," she replied

"Maiami?" The man ran a hand through his frazzled hair. "Can't say I've ever heard of it."

He began tapping buttons on his duel disk, muttering to himself. "Damn Akaba… if only I knew where he was."

Masumi froze. The man was clearly talking about Reiji Akaba, the head of Leo Corporation and LDS. Suddenly the pieces clicked together in her head. This man probably had some kind of issue with Reiji, and had kidnapped Marco to get to him.

"I knew it!" she cried, activating her duel disk. "You took Marco! You're using him to get to Akaba!"

"Akaba?" the man perked up and raised his head. "Are you referring to Leo Akaba? Although I'm afraid I don't know anyone called Marco."

"Don't play dumb!" she yelled. "I don't know what business you have with the Akaba family, but you've taken Marco. Now duel me! I'll make you pay!"

"Akaba family? You mean Ray?" The man smiled from ear to ear. "She's here?"

"I'm talking about Reiji Akaba, you idiot!" cried Masumi. "Now for the last time, where is Professor Marco?!"

"Leo has a son?" The man looked confused. "I guess that's just as good. Very well, I accept your offer." He activated his duel disk.

"If you win," he said slowly, "I'll tell you everything I know about your Marco. But if I win, you tell me how to find this Reiji Akaba."

"Alright," snarled Masumi. "I'll crush you!"

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Masumi LP: 4000**

 **Unknown LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," said the man. He looked down at his hand and grinned. "I end my turn." He took a bow.

"That's it?" Masumi laughed. "Be ready to tell me where my teacher is!"

"Don't get hasty, missy," smiled the man. "An entertainer always keeps a trick up his sleeve."

Masumi scoffed. "Whatever. I activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion, and use it fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Obsidian. Two brilliant gems combine in a whirlpool of light to bright forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!"

Masumi summoned her fusion monster in attack mode. "And when Gem-Knight Obsidian is sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Gem-Knight from my hand! Appear, Gem-Knight Garnet (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!"

Masumi laughed. "With this you're finished. Gem-Knight Garnet attacks directly!" Her red, flaming warrior leapt into the air and struck the ground in front of her opponent. He stumbled backwards from the shock.

 **Unknown LP: 4000 = 2100**

"Next Topaz attacks!" Masumi's fusion monster sent a blast of light into the man, causing him to fall to the ground.

 **Unknown LP: 2100 = 300**

"Topaz can attack twice in one turn!" yelled Masumi. "Go, finish him off!"

"Before that," the man gave her a charming grin. "Let's call the first act onto the stage!"

Masumi looked around. "You're bluffing. You don't have any cards on your field!"

The man winked. "We'll see about that," he said, just before Topaz's attack hit him and threw up a cloud of smoke.

Masumi flicked her hair. "Alright, you scum. Where's"—

She stepped back in shock.

The man emerged from the smoke with a playful smile. A knight in gleaming silver armour holding a purple pennant was next to him

"Wha… how?"

"Simple." He took a bow. "I activated the effect of Circus Spellcaster Chivalrous Knight (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 4) in my hand. I negate your attack, special summon it in defence position…" he paused… "and regain all the life points I lost this turn!"

 **Unknown LP: 300 = 4000**

Masumi took a step back, open-mouthed in shock. "I… I end my turn."

The man stepped forward and flicked his hair. "Now, it's time for the main attraction! I draw!"

"I activate the continuous spell card Circus Parade, and through its effect summon Circus Spellcaster Lion Tamer (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1100 / LV: 4) from my hand. Then I activate circus parade's effect. Since I have two Circus Spellcasters, I can return to cards on the field to the hand." He snapped his fingers. "I choose… Gem-Knight Garnet and Lion Tamer!"

The two monsters disappeared and returned to their owner's hands.

Masumi laughed. "Why would you return your own card? You could've destroyed my fusion monster."

The man waggled a finger. "Missy, when Lion Tamer returns to my hand I can summon a Circus Spellcaster from my deck. I choose Circus Spellcaster Ringmaster (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2100 / LV: 5)!

A plump man in a decadent red suit and black top hat appeared beside him.

"Battle! Ringmaster attacks Gem-Knight Topaz!" The monster swing his whip and Gem-Knight Topaz scattered into pieces.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 = 3500**

Masumi breathed to calm herself. With Topaz in her graveyard, she could summon her ace monster. She could—

Topaz wasn't in her graveyard.

"Surprised?" said the man. "That's Ringmaster's special effect. Destroyed cards go back to your deck instead of the graveyard."

Masumi growled.

The man took a bow. "With that, the first act of my entertainment duel is over. I set one card and end my turn.

 _Entertainment duel?_ Masumi had flashes of Yuya Sakaki.

"That's ridiculous! Dueling is about winning!" she said.

The man shook his head. "Dueling is about bringing people together. Winning comes second."

Masumi scoffed. "No way in hell. This is the duel that Professor Marco taught me. I'd never abandon it. I'll defeat you and get him back!"

Masumi drew a card. "I activate Gem Rejuvenation! I banish Gem-Knights Obsidian and Tourmaline to draw two cards. Then I activate Brilliant Fusion! By sending Gem-Knights from my deck to the graveyard, I summon a fusion monster! I send Gem-Knights Crystal, Emerald and Amber! Combine your brilliance to form a blinding new brightness! Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (ATK: 3400 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 10)!"

Masumi's gleaming female knight appeared on the field, brandishing its sword.

"Unfortunately, Brilliant Fusion makes the attack of Brilliant Diamond zero. But I send Fragment Fusion from my hand to the graveyard to use Brilliant Fusion's effect and return its attack to normal. Furthermore, I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from my hand, then activate Brilliant Diamond's effect; by sending Alexandrite to the graveyard I summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 9) from my extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions!"

Alexandrite disappeared and the hulking figure of Master Diamond appeared in its place.

"Master Diamond gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight in my graveyard. There are six, so it gains 600 ATK!"

Master Diamond roared, its ATK increasing from 2900 to 3500.

"Now, Master Diamond attacks Circus Spellcaster Ringmaster!"

The knight swung his sword and cut through the man's monster, destroying it.

 **Unknown LP: 4000 = 2800**

"Next Brilliant Diamond attacks Chivalrous Knight!"

The man stumbled back as his monster was destroyed, but since it was in defence mode he took no damage.

"This Professor Marco has taught you well," he said. "I'm impressed."

"Stop screwing around with me!" yelled Masumi. "I know you took him, and I'm going to get him back! I activate the trap card Gem-Knights Valour! If a Gem-Knight destroyed one of your monsters by battle, then you take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster and my Gem-Knight! Combined, that's 3900 points of damage! And you can't activate spells or traps in response!"

Brilliant Diamonds body began to glow with a blinding light as the attacks charged up.

"I've always loved magic tricks," said the man.

"What?" Masumi shot him a confused look.

"Magic tricks. The big reveal. The promise of danger or death, and then the miraculous escape. It's those moments that make entertainment truly wonderful."

Masumi smirked. "You're babbling."

"I remember a park. An act. My friend, the terrifying dragon. And me, the charming hero. I'd be on the verge of defeat, then pull a miraculous escape from nowhere. How the crowds cheered!"

"I've heard enough." Masumi said. "This ends now!"

A blinding beam of light swung towards the man.

"And now, the final curtain! For my last act, bear witness to a miracle! I will snatch victory from the jaws of defeat!"

"Impossible." Masumi scowled.

"I activate the effect of Circus Spellcaster Con Artist from my hand. I copy and activate the effect of my set card, Spellcaster's Fireworks! You take the damage instead of me!"

"What?!" Masumi fell to the ground as the beam of light reversed and exploded in front of her. She flew backwards and hit a wall. Rainbow colours swirled as her Gem-Knights left the field. _I'm sorry Marco_.

She slowly pushed herself up against the wall, looking at the man in front of her.

"See?" He held out a hand to pull her to her feet. "Miracles can happen."

"Save it." She pushed his hand out of the way and got to her feet.

"Alright then, but I believe we had a deal."

Masumi barely registered his words. _I lost_. _I failed Marco_. Blankly, she pointed at the towering spire of the Leo Corporation building.

"Leo?" he said, reading the huge sign on top of the hourglass shaped building. "Interesting."

He began to walk off, but Masumi grabbed his shoulder. "Wait… who _are_ you?"

He laughed. "You know, I'm not too sure. I've been fuzzy for a while." He paused, but then his eyes widened in a flash of inspiration. "Zanta. That's my name. At least, that's what the crowds called me." He looked away wistfully. "I hope you find your professor."

He jogged off, silhouetted against the evening sky and left Masumi standing there.

Zanta ran the Maiami's streets, keeping the Leo Corporation building in sight. It was bright and vibrant. _Exactly my kind of place_.

He turned a corner and came up behind a barricade. Three uniformed men with LDS badges stood with their backs to him. There were three huge gashes in the wall above them, shaped like claw marks.

 _Damn. What happened here?_

"Excuse me?" He walked up behind one of the officers.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men turned around, closely followed by his companions. "This is a restricted area by order of Leo Corporation. Trespassers like yourself have to be arrested."

"Leo Corporation?" Zanta grinned, holding out his hands. "Lock me up, officers."

* * *

"That's right Yuya!" I, the man Gongenzaka will be your opponent!"

Yuya stepped back in shock. To get his place in the tournament, he had to beat… Gong? His childhood friend?

"Gong…" he stuttered. "I can't face you…"

"Think of what you're missing out on," Nico Smiley insisted. "The chance to be in the championship, to become a pro! Isn't that your childhood dream?"

"He's right Yuya!" Gong crossed his arms. "I'll be coming at you full force! I suggest you do the same."

"Gong…" Yuya set his mouth into a hard line. "All right. I'll duel you."

"Excellent," smiled Nico, leading the duelists to the dojo's arena. Yuya looked around the blank glass that surrounded the duel arena. _I wish my friends were here._

Nico smiled down at the duelists from the control centre. Tapping buttons on the keyboard, he announced, "I activate the action field Sword Graveyard!"

Gongenzaka stood steadfast and Yuya nervous as the desolate plain of fallen warriors and rusted blades spread out before him. He knew it was a simulation, but still. The place was eerie.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya realised. "This is the same field you used in the duel against Yaiba! What's going on?"

Gongenzaka stood proud. "I chose it as a warning! Know that I am not the same duelist who fought against Yaiba. You will need to bring your best!"

"Okay." Yuya nodded his head. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Sir. Yuya Sakaki has just started a duel. Do you want it broadcasted?"

"Yes." Reiji Akaba's eyes glinted under his glasses. "We need to learn more about these Pendulum cards. The ones I created were not yet perfect. Also… I need to know if he has furthered the possibilities of Pendulum summoning."

"Yes sir," said Nakajima. A video of Yuya standing in the sword graveyard appeared on the screen.

"Excellent. These Pendulum cards need to be perfect for the Battle Royale. I need every piece of data possible from this duel."

"Or course sir. Also, a rogue duelist has been detained by officers in the restricted zone where we lost Professor Marco. He was carrying this." Nakajima handed Reiji the shield-shaped duel disk. Reiji breathed in sharply.

"Sir? Should I keep him detained?"

"No." Reiji steepled his fingers. "Send him up here. But ensure that we have adequate protection. If that duel disk is anything to go by, he is very dangerous."

"I will make arrangements. Sir, if I may… do you think that this duelist is responsible for the disappearances? And the injury of Shingo Sawatari?"

"It is highly likely. Any information we can get out of him will be critical."

"Of course sir. I'll bring him up now."

Reiji nodded. "Thank you, Nakajima."

Nakajima bowed and left the room. Reiji returned his attention to the broadcast of Yuya and Gongenzaka's duel, lacing his fingers together.

 _Show me your duel, Yuya Sakaki!_

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 2! Hopefully I did I good job writing the duel, since it's my first time writing one.**

 **I ended up naming my OC Zanta because... well, I don't know. I was originally going to call him Shyo Ken, which was a combination of random Japanese names I found a website, but then I realised it rhymed with Kylo Ren (the guy from the new Star Wars movies) and that bugged me so I changed it. I've honestly got no clue how Zanta got into my head.**

 **As for Zanta's deck (the Circus Spellcasters), I'm pretty sure it's an original concept. I just made it up because I needed something that sounded entertaining but not entirely stupid (cough... Performapals... cough).**

 **Hopefully the next chapter is out soon.**


End file.
